Discussion utilisateur:Seoyeon
Génial ! Donc tout es redevenu comme avant :P Dis, j'ai fait une demande a wyz pour peut-^tre avoir un genre de truc qui ferait en sorte que, quand je fais genre 200 modifs en un soir, cela puisse etre masqué pour ne pas que, quand les gens viennnent, ils ne voient juste ca. Tu en pense quoi ? Oh et, est-ce que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'oeil a mes ajout de résumé rapide ? Je sais pas si l'orhto est ok ;) novembre 24, 2014 à 11:56 (UTC) Galleries Dis donc Seoyeon, je me souviens que tu m'avait parlé des galleries que tu voulais refaire comme le wiki anglais mais, je me demandais, est-ce que http://fr.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Pica#Galerie est normal ? Merci. *Oui tkt :P Wyz m'a dit que ce serait Robot mais je vais voir, si jamais j'en ai vraiment besoin comme un soir,je...hum,,,est-ce que le fait que je fasse plein de modifs dérange ? Ou non ? Parce que c'est aussi important ça ! Et puis, mes modifs hier étaient encore excellente ? J'ai fini la page Généraux ZOmbies :) novembre 25, 2014 à 12:14 (UTC) novembre 25, 2014 à 03:09 (UTC) coucou seo !! Ça va? Bon... Normallement, c'est toi qui nous enguelle hein... Mais je comprend pas tes ajouts d images... tu les retires pour les remettre, à quoi ça sert ? -_- Y en a une que j ai ajouté sur bentham, t'as ajouté exactement la même... c'était une capture d ecran que j ai fait... bref pour les chapitres quand tu changes en français OK, mais les persos dans les char tu enleves des images, tu les enregistres, tu mets les même...pour plein d'autres chauses aussi ! je voudrais une expliquation !!!! novembre 25, 2014 à 12:27 (UTC) ah ok ^^ alors : Je ne t'"enguelle" pas, je voulais avoir un renseignement... PS: Tu m avais expliqué une chose mais pas ça ^^" mais pas grave novembre 26, 2014 à 12:33 (UTC) J'ai a te parler Salut Seo ^^ Je voudrais te parler d'un truc, je ne sais pas quand tu seras co mais je serais sur le tchat tout de façon, fais moi signe.^^ Bonne journée http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140910153223/solorsean/fr/images/5/5e/Croco_006.gif Profil CrocoboyMr0 Message http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140910153223/solorsean/fr/images/5/5e/Croco_006.gif novembre 28, 2014 à 09:57 (UTC) Salut ! J'ai remarqué que sur certaines galeries comme celle de la page Crocodile ou Bellamy, les images débordaient du cadre, ce qui pourrissait complètement la page ^^ Et je demandais si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose. Par ailleurs certains contribueurs pense que le modèle sur les pages en question n'est pas terrible et qu'il ne met pas telllement les images en valeur. Donc je me disais que ça serait bien qu'on fasse un petit bilan pour savoir quel modèle de galerie on devrait appliquer pour toutes les pages. Voilà voilà ^^ Patateboy (discussion) novembre 28, 2014 à 12:32 (UTC) Scripts // Check for duplicated or capitalized file extensions if ( wpDestFile.value.match(/(JPG|PNG|GIF|SVG|jpg\.jpg|png\.png|gif\.gif|svg\.svg)$/)) { alert('Please do not use capitalized or duplication file extensions in the filename.'); return false; } // Check for duplicated or capitalized file extensions if ( wpDestFile.value.match(/(JPG|PNG|GIF|SVG|jpg.jpg|png.png|gif.gif|svg.svg)$/)) { alert('Please do not use capitalized or duplication file extensions in the filename.'); return false; } // Check for annoying characters if ( wpDestFile.value.match(/(\(|\)|!|\?|,|\+|\'|\’)/)) { alert('Please do not use parantheses, slashes, punctuation marks, or other non-alphanumeric characters in your filename.'); return false; } Dans Common.js ! Cela empêchera l'ajout d'images avec des ponctuations ou des AOSDUHAIUHDAL U dedans. Du moins, je crois :P novembre 29, 2014 à 22:49 (UTC)